Lukewarm Aftertaste
by LelvetNov7
Summary: Mimi x Justin Smut and other bs
1. Tension

(18) **Yo****u have been warned**

**Part 1: Tension**

Cast:

Mimi

Justin

**7:30 am **(Morning)

Mamika is carried home by Justin, who looked restless. He sighed at the sleeping Mamika and shook his head. Once he opened the door, he carefully walked upstairs as to not drop her, opened her room door and set her down on her bed.

As he pulled the blankets over her body he stared at her for another minute, then left the house.

_An hour later..._

Mamika wakes up, finding herself in a familiar environment, with a smell of bubblegum and lavender. She then realized she was in her own room, in her pajamas that she didn't change herself, and on her own soft bed. She looked round her room to find a note on her nearby desk, that had Justin's name written on center.

"_Justin_", it read.

Mamika rubbed her aching head and groaned.

"I don't remember anything..", she mumbled.

"What happened..and how did I get back in my room..?", she thought.

She opened the note and it read:

"_Thank you for last night..I enjoyed it a lot. That really hit me. U passed out awhile after the bath. So I carried u home before it got too late. I dropped off some food to eat when u wake up. It's not good to go hungry._

_Also.._

_I love you_

~ Justin"

After reading this, Mamika flushed red all over her face and neck and began to regain a bit of memory of what happened last night. She dropped the note at the thought.

"That's right...", she began.

"I lost my virginity last night.."

**_Last Night (8:20 pm)_**

Justin closed the door and sulked down on his chair.

Mamika followed, then sat on his neatly made bedside next to his desk across from the chair which are a foot close.

"You have a nice place here, Justin..", Mamika said.

"Thanks, I guess..", Justin replied.

Mamika stared in awe as she looked around the modern freshly decorated and furnished room. She almost got dizzy.

Justin broke the silence by placing a small stack of books on the table in the middle of the bedroom, and sat back down.

"So? Where do we begin first?", Justin asked.

Mamika set her own books down too.

"Let's start with the one that we struggle with most. Like um..", Justin sighed as he watched Mamika stuff through her backpack looking for notes.

He quickly darts his eyes to something else as soon as her head turns back.

"Are you ok Justin?", Mamika asked.

Justin turned around.

"Yeah don't worry about it", he replied.

Minutes turn to an hour, then to 2 hours of studying.

"Hey..do u want anything to drink? I could make some tea..", Mamika asked politely. Justin fiddles with his pencil with his head laid down.

"Sure..", he responded.

As Mamika stands up she pats off the dust in her skirt and walks out of the room. Justin kicks back in his seat as she leaves.

"Hm..", Justin thinks for awhile.

"Should I even be thinkng about this..", he turned lightly red.

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen...**

Mamika smiles as she sets the cups and kettle together in a neatly patterned platter, and carries it back to Justin's room. As she was about to leave she notices a picture pinned on the wall of Justin and Mamika when they were at the mountains together with his dog Hunter.

"I wonder where she is..", she looks around for the dog, and finds her laid down outside on the balcony, yawning a mouthful at her pleasing.

"Shes getting bigger..he should feed her less, that guy..", she shook her head.

She walked back to the bedroom.

The sight she saw before her eyes was near horrific, but more or so usual in a way. Justin was laid down on the floor, not moving an inch. His pencil and papers made a mess on the floor almost covering his entire body.

"Justin? What are you doing down there?", she put down the tea set and carefully walked to him, taking the papers off.

Justin groaned softly under his breath as he sensed the presence of bubblegum and lavender.

"Geez..its not even that late yet and you already want to sleep..?", she shook her head as she grabs a piece of paper off of his head. To her surprise a strong hand grabs at her wrist gently.

"Hey..", Justin opened his eyes slightly.

Mamika stared down, slightly worried and concerned.

"Wh-What is it..", she replied.

Justin quickly sat up and slowly grabbed Mamika's arms, and pinned her down to the floor, not letting her escape.

"What is this...are you..-", Mamika began and shook it off with a laugh. "Is this a prank Justin?", she giggled.

"Tch..", Justin stared at Mamika with a red face and small drops of cold sweat ran down his neck.

"Im fine. Its not a joke either.", he said with an almost gentle but cold voice.

He began to slowly sink down to her face, but Mamika gently halted him by placing her hand on his chest.

"Then..what is this..its rare for you to get like this..", she stared.

Justin slowly rode his knee up between her legs and holding a grip on her wrist.

"Hey, remember when you asked me how it felt like to be touched a lot?", he asked.

Mamika nodded.

He continued. "Well, want to find out now?..", he looked her straight in the eye. Mamika could feel his pulse pounding in his masculine but soft hands.

She turned red, and couldn't find words to describe how she felt, nor what she wanted to do.

She put a hand on his cheek gently.

"Justin..", her voice cooed gently. She began to close her eyes as his lips slowly made contact with hers, then they synced.

**_Minutes Later..._**

The lights were off. The floor was even more messy with tracks of shirts, pants and other garments. The air was thickened in the room.

"Do you want to do it..", Justin started panting, sweating and his hair lost form and drooped over his eyes, with Mamika pinned down.

Mamika nodded and tried to catch her breath.

Justin took a deep breath and grew his wolf fangs, then sunk them in her neck immediately. A light moan escaped her lips, and her eyes twinkled.

"Mmm..", he drove his tongue slowly up to her ear, then started to bite. He groaned as he felt her skin touch his tongue, then toyed around with her ear.

"Justin..", Mamika moaned, and grasped the sheets with her left hand.

Justin kept he process going until his hair turned snow white, then he stared down at Mamika.

"I'm sorry...", he breathed hard. He wiped his drool from his mouth.

Mamika shook her head and smiled.

"No..I don't mind at all...", Mamika gently spoke, with soft and shyness in her voice.

"I don't mind at all..if it's you..", Mamika ran her fingers through his glistening white hair, then rested her palm on his cheek.

"I'll make sure..no one takes you away from me anymore..I promise..", his eyes glowed crystal blue. "I'll touch you as much as you want..", he panted.

Mamika smiled again but quickly broke as Justin grabbed her breast hard and sucked on the other one wildly.

"You're like a baby..Justin..", Mamika moaned and held his head down deep on her more.

"Ahhh..", Justin licked all over her large, soft breasts, teasing her by going in circle motion.

Mamika grinded her teeth together hard to not be too loud.

"Mmm..", Justin dug his teeth in her breasts, forming a hicky that would leave a long lasting mark.

Mamika let out a loud moan and dug her feet in the bed a little hard, trying to stay still.

Justin licked down and all over her stomach, with his hand mischievously messing with her panties, also feeling something wet and warm on them.

"You're this wet already..", Justin let off a small smirk.

Mamika panted and watched as Justin slowly started to remove the garment, her juices separating from it like thin slime.

"Damn..", he huffed softly.

"D-Don't stare...so much..", Mamika closed her legs but Justin gently forced them back apart.

"It looks so sensitive and swollen..and ripe..", he almost drooled at the sight and without hesitation forced his way down to her throbbing womanhood and explored her wet cavern with his tongue roughly, cleaning up her produced juices everytime it dripped down.

"Ahh...Ahhh!!!", Mamika threw her head back in pleasure, and gripped the sheets harder, drooling and breathing harder.

"Does it feel good..Mimi..?", he stared up at her with his tongue dripping with her juices.

Mamika melted from his smooth and rough motions, and moaned everytime his tongue touched her throbbing clit, and when he teased by sliding his tongue around it.

"Justin...I'm cumming...mmm...", she moaned, which made him go even more rough, holding her legs between his head, and inserting his cold fingers inside her cave, thrusting in..and out, over and over while wildly messing up her clit, listening to the lovley moans of want and lust come out of Mimi's dirty mouth.

"Justin...!", she panted hard. "Ahh...Aaaahhh!!!!" She arched her back sharply and bursted cum out her pussy hard, drizzling down her and on the bed. Justin licked his hands and face.

"Did it feel good..", Justin huffed and wiped his mouth.

Mamika almost couldnt breathe. All that was on her mind were full on lust. She couldn't move.

Justin went down to kiss her again, slowly and tenderly. She laced her arms around his neck to keep him down to her.

Justin stared into her glossy amythest eyes.

"I'm gonna put it in now..", he whispered.

Chills ran through Mamika's spine, and watched Justin take out his pulsing hard dick, and they both took a deep breath.

"Mimi...", he started putting it inside her hard but slow.

"AHH! Nng...!", Mamika shrieked and bit at her nail hard, tears falling down her cheeks.

Her pussy started to slowly drip with blood, sealing her lost virginity.

"So fucking...tight...ahh..", Justin started to move.

"I-It...hurts..", Mamika whimpered in pain, but then grew to lust quickly.

"He moved faster, pounding himself inside her tight pussy, hitting her walls hard and slamming her against him.

"D-Don't...stop...ahhh...more...!", Mamika moaned heavily.

Her breasts shook vigorously from the fast movements. Her face reddened with lust.

Justin thrusted with all his strength and moaned loudly, holding a tight grip on Mamika's legs.

"Mimi..I'm cumming...ahhh...", he grunted. Mamika could do anything but moan her heart out and lose her mind over the pounding sensation in her entire body.

Justin kissed her ear and neck roughly and rubbing his fangs on her cheek.

"I-Im going to break...gaah..!!!", Mamika's tongue hung out her mouth, and her eyes went to the back of her head.

Justin made one final thrust and came hard inside her, thick and milky cream filled her body like a creampie. He took rough breaths and took it out of her.

Mamika laid down with her face sweating and her hair messy all over the place.

"I..love you Justin..", she said weakly, but Justin's response was only to putting his dick in her mouth, then sitting on his knees. Mamika looked up at him.

"Mimi...I'm sorry...it just felt..too good..", he wiped his forehead.

Mamika went in dog position and grabbed the hard hot thing and started to slowly move it against her palm and fingers, slowly becoming faster strokes and put her mouth on the top of it, then sucked. Justin moaned and held her head down and strokes his fingers through her hair.

"Fucking...agh..", he moaned as Mamika sucked. She stroked faster and faster, letting it hit the wall of her mouth hard and harshly. Her large breasts moved back and forth hitting his legs. She kept her tongue sliding around the tip of his dick, and slowly licked around and around it like ice cream. She stared in his hungry eyes and sucked even faster.

"Mimi..mmm..", he started to cum a little in her mouth. Mamika turned red and kept going for as long as she could.

Then he finally came in her mouth..

**_A few minutes later..._**

Mamika and Justin laid together, paralyzed and hot in bed, holding each other close. Justin kissed her ears and cheeks gently to comfort her. Mamika calmed down.

"That..was great..", Justin breathed out.

Mamika nodded.

"To think..we'd end up like this..", Mamika blushed, earning a soft kiss from Justin.

Mamika passed out moments after they took a bath and cleaned up.

**Back to Present**

Mamika couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Then she stared the pregnancy test in front of her that read positive.

**"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl..."**

**End**


	2. Sensitive

Lukewarm Aftertaste Pt 2:

**Sensitive**

Cast:

Natalia

Eden

Nicky

Lang

Josie

1 _*A Special Guest*_

**3:10 pm (After School)**

Eden, Lang, Natalia, Josie and Nicky decided to go to Eden's house together to play video games and watch videos to have a good time. They all t posed the way there, even across the freeway. They managed to get a ride to the bus stop near her house by a random person seeing them on the side of the freeway.

**After that happened..**

"My mom's in Hawaii and won't be back for a couple weeks. So we can just hang here for a sleepover", Eden said while holding Nicky's hand.

"I feel like she just left you so she can save money and heavy weight", Josie laughed.

"Yo Eden's not fat shes just full of what I'm putting in her for the _future_", Nicky smirked, causing Eden to get flustered.

"Nicky NOOOOOOOOOO!", Eden covered her face.

Lang just read a book pretending he wasn't listening.

Eden opened the door and everyone set their backpacks down and went up to Eden's bedroom.

"I question why we go in the bedroom instead of downstairs. I surely don't smell any fuckinf lavender and bubblegum in here", Lang blurted out.

Natalia cracked up.

"That's because Mimi's not real", Nicky said.

"Oh, I figured it would be real because we're in a weeb's house. So I had expectations alright?", Lang replied.

Eden went to her closet to look for a game to play.

"Anyone got any ideas?", Eden shuffled through the shelf.

Lang was first to answer.

"PAYDAY 2!"

Natalia was rolling on the bed.

"FUCKIN...BTS!", she shouted.

"BTS ISNT A CONSOLE GAME ITS A CRAPPY RIPOFF OF THE JONAS BROTHERS WITH A SIDE OF GAY IN IT!", Lang yelled.

Eden died of laughter.

Natalia pouted. "Its so not..", she mumbled.

Josie rolled her eyes and busied herself by scrolling though amino looking at new fanart.

"I brought food", Nicky dumped out his bag full of different kinds of food he brought for the occasion. "By the way here you go Eden", he tossed a pack of ramen to Eden and she caught it.

"YES! YEEEEESSSSSHHHH!", she exclaimed cheerfully. Then she intensely sniffed it harshly almost tearing open the packaging.

"EDEN NOOOOOOO! NOT LE POOR RAMEN SENPAI!!!!", Natalia attempted to save the ramen.

"Why are you trying to save a pack of dried noodles in plastic packaging as if it were a living human being? May I correct you that is FOOD", Lang pointed out.

Eden pulled out a game and casually put the disc in the console and secrerly started playing it while everyone was acting like idiots. Josie joined her.

"Yo isn't that Lelvet's shit?", Nicky asked. Eden shushed him.

"Shhhh...", she gave him the death stare. "Never", he grabbed her ass.

"Nicky. No. That's for the shower later", Eden made the uwu face which made him turn red.

"Cute ass..", he muttered under his breath and pouted.

"Dude like go and fuck already", Josie sighed.

"Should I leave?", Lang said feeling uncomfortable. "I need daddy Jared with me to cuddle with", he said.

"Yo daz gay", Nicky said.

"Fuck you shut up", Lang shot back.

**Minutes later..**

"Hey Eden?", Natalia poked Eden's shoulder.

Eden turned around.

"Hm?", she replied.

"Where's the bathroom by any chance?", she asked.

"Oh its downstairs then go to your right straight down then the first door to your left", Eden replied with a smile.

"Ok thanks!", she hurries off, not knowing Eden is watching out for her from the mezzanine hallway near her room.

**Downstairs..**

Josie went down to the kitchen to grab something to drink. But there was something coming from the bathroom and Josie had her headphones on, so she couldn't hear anything but her music.

"_Ahh...yes..."_, a voice was heard from the bathroom.

Josie was still downstairs, but this time on her phone for a minute with her back leaned against the wall.

"_Fuck...Lelvet...more...ahh..."_

Josie went back upstairs to Eden's room.

In the bathroom, Natalia was pleasing herself on top of the toilet, fingering her wet pussy while moaning out Lelvet's name hungrily. Her face was red, and her back leaned against the wall. Her fingers thrusted over and over nonstop, and her moans continued.

"_Lelvet...you're so rough...ahhh...more...master.._", she moaned heavily.

Her glasses were on the floor, her skirt as well as her panties were also making a mess. Natalia grabbed at her breasts and squeezed hard, as if she was gaining pleasure from the one she fantasized about.

"_I'm cumming...Lelvet...I'm cumming...haaa...yes...yes...yes...! Almost there...fuck...! Ahhhh!!!_"

Natalia came all over herself, all of her cum drippig down to the floor.

Natalia panted hard, and hopped off the toilet and began cleaning up herself, then put her clothes back on. She opened the door to join back in with the others until...

**Lang was on the other side of the door, his hand up in a light fist as if he was going to knock.**

The two froze until they turned pale. Neither one spoke for a good 2 minutes.

"Uhhh...hiiiiii...", Lang awkwardly waved.

Natalia turned red yet again and dashed up upstairs.

"Y-YOU SAW NOTHING!!!! OK?!! UMMMM...!!!", Natalia ran in embarrassment.

"Heh..", a mysterious voice chuckled in the distance. "Bingo.."

**Upstairs...**

"Yo Nat u look pale af what happened", Eden tilted her head.

Natalia tried to hide her secret by coughing purposely and strutting in like a princess.

"Ohhh nothingggg! I just saw something too beautiful for words", she said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...", Eden stared in slight suspicion. "Okay", she said.

Nicky rubbed Eden's back gently.

"She was masturbating was she", he whispered.

"Yuuup. I smell it too", Eden smirked.

"Wish I saw it..", she pouted. Nicky drove his hand up her shirt.

"Why when we can..you know..", he got closer. "Its not like anyone cares or anything, and your mom's not home..so..?", he said, rubbing his fingers around her chest, teasing her.

"Hey..stop that..", Eden let off a chuckle. Nicky continued.

"Make me..", Eden purred, earning a passionate kiss from Nicky. He pinned her down on the bed, locking her arms down so she wouldnt slip away.

"Nicky..", Eden stared as he placed small kisses on her neck, then down to her chest.

"We're not alone Nicky..ahh..", Eden blushed. Nicky silenced Eden with his lips against hers again, sliding his knee up between her legs, rubbing against her special place.

"I'm impaitent..", Nicky bit her ear gently. Eden moaned softly.

Lang turned around. "Yo shut up I'm playing Payday!", he said.

Josie just watched in satisfactory. "Yes...ooooohh yeeeeeesss..", she smirked.

Nicky put his head under her shirt and started to tease her stomach, and bite all over, causing her to slightly flinch and quiver.

"Fuck...Nicky...haaa..", Eden moaned. Her legs moved around a bit.

"You're making me...get horny Nicky...", she said, face warm with embarrassment.

"What a coincidence..", he unzipped her pants and pulled them down slightly, exposing her now damp black panties.

"Mmm...h-hey...*pant*...", Eden started biting her arm gently to keep from moaning too loudly, and from disturbing Lang from playing his game with headphones on.

"You're such a cutie..look how sensitive you are..you're dripping wet..", Nicky blew in her ear gently, making her purr.

Eden started to rub her hand on him, slowly and gently rubbing his dick over his pants, making him grunt a little. Eden smiled.

"Who's the cutie now..", she said softly.

Natalia stared at the two lovers, then blushed. Then she went a bit closer near them. Nicky noticed and stared closely at Natalia, with gentle and welcoming eyes.

"U-Umm...I-Im sorry! I uh uhhhmmmm...", she started but started backing away.

"Y-You know that we're h-here too ri-", she was cut off by Nicky.

"Want to join in..?", he asked holding out a hand.

Eden looked at Natalia, panting and taking breaths.

"We have _other _plans in mind..", two arms wrapped around Natalia and long dark auburn hair drooped over her glasses. The scent smelled all too familiar

"Right..?", the voice gently cooed. Natalia had chills.

"L-L...L-L-L L...", Natalia stammered.

"L-Lel..vet...?", Natalia trembled. She turned around and a grin behind glasses met her eyes.

"Come with me..", she teleported herself and Natalia away to another room.

**Later..**

"Where..am I..", Natalia looked around in what looked to be a dark bedroom red-lit.

"Oh hey..you're awake..", Lelvet echoed from across the room.

Natalia was on a large, king sized bed, wearing nothing but a silky red robe on. She looked down and blushed.

"D-Did you...take my clothes...?", Natalia covered herself.

Lelvet immediately jumped onto Natalia, pinning her down hard on the bed. Her hair straight, down and glasses off, wearing her tight black lingerie.

"I heard you in the bathroom..you naughty little girl..", she sneered.

"Did I hear my name escape your lips as well..?", she smirked.

Natalia panted. She didn't know she was seen, or even heard.

"To be honest..I thought that was kinda hot..you made me cum in my room 3 times from hearing you..meanie..", Lelvet licked her lips slowly.

"I-I'm sorry..Lelvet..", Natalia's heart beat fast. Lelvet's eyes glowed a bit and lowered herself on Natalia. Her kiss melted her in mouth inside, she almost couldnt move or feel her arms. Natalia moaned as she felt Lelvet's soft mischievous tongue touch hers and conquer it passionately. She began to drool down to her neck.

"L-Lelvet...", Lelvet tore off Nat's outfit and planted her hands on her breasts hard, grabbing and grabbin every handful she could grasp. Natalia moaned loudly, and squirmed in the bed, but Lelvet just chuckled.

"You wanted this did you..", Lelvet said in a demonic voice. She started to go up her body nd bite at her neck, then biting down to her stomach, leaving a hicky trail as she continued.

"Lelvet...Ahhh...n-no..", Natalia begged. Lelvet didn't listen and kept going. Lelvet was one of the lewdest woman in the entire group, and also a hard heavy masochist and sadist. So pain, desire, begging and anything related to that topic was a complete turn on for Lelvet. A BIG turn on.

**A few hours later..**

Back in the bedroom Eden and Nicky filled the room with the thick air of each others scents and strong cum on themselves. They made out on the bed, forgetting completely that they weren't alone. They went on for hours, pound by pound, each losing their virginity strong and hard. They loved it.

"Nicky...thank you..", Eden breathed out weakly and passed out.

Nicky panted and also passed out with her.

**Fuck Time: 4hrs:38m:13s**

Josie was taking a nap on the chair, so that left Lang the last standing virgin.

"Well fuck", he got up and opened the door, finding a messy looking Natalia before him, tattered shirt, messy hair, sweaty face, cracked glasses, hickies all over her body, and drool on her cheeks.

"Uhhh...did you have a fight with your cat or something?", he asked.

Natalia grabbed Lang's arm, and took him away from the room, and opened a door, which led to Eden's Mom's room. Natalia closed and locked the door, and stared at Lang with a red face and hungry eyes staring right at him.

"Um...why did you lock me in a room that smells of vegan cow shit and Jared's drugs?", Lang asked concerned.

Natalia touched his arm gently.

"...", Natalia said no words.

"Why are you touching me and not saying anything like an npc?", Lang asked.

Natalia grabbed his head and kissed him hard, not letting him go, pinning him to the wall and holding him tight.

She let off and stared him straight in the eyes.

Lang was speechless.

Natalia looked away in embarrassment, and turned to leave, but Lang grabbed her arm and threw her on the neatly made bed, and pinned her down hard.

"The hell what that..", he asked. He stared her in the eyes sharply and put a hand on her cheek.

"I-Idk..", said Natalia.

Lang kissed her, then let off. "Why did you just kiss me..?", he blinked. Natalia turned red.

"I dont know..!", she replied with embarrassment.

"Well...ok then. I guess we have to do this the hard way", he sunk himself down on top of Natalia, and unzipped his pants.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. FuckinOrgy

Lukewarm Aftertaste Pt 3

(cast:)

Lang

Natalia

Nicky

Tahlia

Lelvet :)

Charlotte

Makoto

Maya

Evegeniya

Eden

Richie

Robert :))

yes im doing this fucking bullshit again. Thank me later ya nasty bastards ;)

Evegeniya and Nicky were sitting by the fire, watching the stars together and "_**holding hands**_". They were dating for 2 years now, and they never once had any problems. One reason being be-

Nicky: Wait hold up...why the FUCK am I shipped with her? I don't even like her!

Eden: BECAUSE PLOT SHUT UP GODDAMMIT

Nicky: ...

Eden: What are you doing?

Nicky: *goes to and goes to my account on my computer*

Eden: Nicky!

Nicky: *goes to this story and deletes it* it is done

Eden: ...

Nicky: *leaves*

Eden: ...*smug look*...huhuhuuu~~~...*brings up save folder*

*music cues back up*

One reason being that they just couldnt stand to be gong against one another, and that they loved each other so much they couldnt fight and shit. Nicky fell in love with her in freshman year of highschool. Evegeniya knew the entire time because she's always kept catching him staring at her succulent flat loose leaf paper deadass chest. He ended up fapping every night at the thought of it, but never told her. And still to this day doesnt say jack shit about it.

As Nicky gently sings to her she lays her head down on his shoulder and loses herself in his soft voice. She loved it when he sang, it made her think about all the times they had together before they got engaged. She smiled and interlocked her fingers in his. It was nirvana happening all over again.

"Sleepy?", he asked, rubbing her head gently. She shook her head. "Nah..I am a little hungry though", she replied. Nicky smiled and reached into his kirby bag and pulled out one of the bags of apple slices she cut herself in case they were going somewhere. She happily began to grab them but Nicky moved his arm in the other direction.

"Nicky gimme applessss..", she whined. Instead, he took one and put it in his mouth. Evegeniya stared at him in deep concern. Before she was about to violently grab the apple between his lips, he pulled her in and fed her the apple with his mouth. She blushed, and began to eat it. Nicky held her in a gentle embrace again.

"I thought you'd like that", he said with an uwu face. "I was about to kill you within your next heartbeat", she said through her field of blush across her face.

"Hey Nicky..", she asked. He turned to her. "yeah?", he answered. "I..", she began.

"I want to have your apple core babies please", she held his hand tightly. Nicky thought for a moment and immediately blushed. :U-Uhm...any reason you want to go that far...?", he asked. "No I just want to touch your succulent cubicle ass apple seeds m8", she replied.

Meanwhile in the same area, but in a nearby forest, Eden, Tahlia, Natalia, Richi- ok so everyone else was in the forest and walking around like crackheads and zombies.

Eden was admiring the rain covered plants and tall trees surrounding the whole group. Natalia was behind her talking to Charlotte and Tahlia. Maya wasn't within the group's distance, she was farther ahead, but you can hear how close she is by the sounds coming from her as she's flying. Makoto was behind the rest of the group, monitoring like the damn mother type chick she is.

"Can we go home now? I'm bored", Lang groaned. Natalia chucked a rock at him. "No bItCH!", she ree'd.

"Okkkkk. Owww", Lang gave a thumbs up in a different direction now that his glasses exploded in his eye sockets.

Natalia gave an uwu face.

Robert was on top of Lang in piggyback position like the "_**good**_" friends they are. Lang smiled at the warmth of his giant thicc boi between his legs. He dreamt of it blissfully.

"Hey Robert I wonder what we should do now", he asked sarcastically, earning a concerned look from Makoto and Tahlia. The two girls were busy making flower crowns together for their aesthetic.

Nicky: ok...*inhales*...BOI U BETTA DELETE DIS SHIT B'FORE I DELETUS YA FEETUS!

Eden: no

Natalia: eDEn dEletE iT!1!1!1111!11!1!

Eden: n0

Lang: *giving her the death stare*

Eden: ...

Lang: _***D**__**EATH STARE INTENSIFIES* do as my woman says u piece of slavery blood bred shit**_

Everyone: ...

Natalia: YA!

Eden: ...

Eden: ADMIT UR STUPID!

Nicky: NO! *crawls back in hole*

...

...

Nicky: fine im stupid

Eden: huhuhuhu~~ *deletes*

Nicky: *shoots her* H A!

Eden: x_x

Tahlia: EDEN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*GOES FUCKIN SUPA SAYIN* GIMME BACK MY BITCH!

Lang: Ara ara...*smuggie* you think you can challenge me mortal? :)

Tahlia: Omae wa...mou...SHINDERU!

Natalia: BITCH U WANNA FITE?! :(

Tahlia: *has a damn ak-47 and a taco*

Natalia: BITCH WE BOTH MEXI

Tahlia: *eats taco in front of her that Lang was having for lunch*

Lang: wut

Natalia: NO...! NOT THAT MOVE! I-IT CANNOT BE...! *ANIME GASP* THIS IS HERESY!

Lelvet: oh wow eden finally spelt it right that dumbass weeb

Tahlia: *ate the whole thing*

Natalia: *has Eden's damn fedora*

Eden: *is not ded no more* BITCH GIMME BACK MY DAMN H A T

Nat: BITCH U SUPPOSED TO BE FOOKIN DED

Eden: I AM

Nat: HOW U STILL MO-

Eden: IM DEAD INSIDE!

Nicky: ._.

Richie: ._. sup gamers..

Lang: -_-

Jared: *on reddit*

Eden: :(

Natalia: ADMIT YOO STOOPID

Eden: *has gun* admit ur guillermo's real mommy

Natalia: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Eden: I WILL SHOOT

Lang: *locks Natalia down and shields her with his body* shoot me then i wanna die from not knowing what the fuck is going on :D

Jared: HEY THATS MY JOB! *goes in front of the gun*

Eden: ._.

Robert: no it must be me i have no friends, no wife or a purpose, therefore i must end my suffering before the government catches me for credit card fraud, and before my landlord evicts me, and i go to prison, to talk to a bunch of rapists and bronies

Everyone: ...

Eden: *walks away*...

*anime chalk falls down*

*EVERYONE FIGHTING FOR THE GUN TO DIE INTENSIFIES*

Eden: ...

Lelvet: here im just gonna...

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


End file.
